The Children of Mt Olympus
by TunderLego300
Summary: this is a little comic series I made when I was in high school. please in enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Rises of darkness part 1

Fred and max were chasing after the supervillain named Time Stopper. The Time Stopper flew from above Mind Reader and Flame Boy's trap. The Time Stopper said, "you guys think that you can stop the Time Stopper by yourselves. Then he disappeared without a trace. But before disappearing he left them a surprise; which was quicksand. So, when Mind Reader and Flame Boy got to where they had set the trap for Time stopper they fell into his trap of quicksand. Flame Boy asked Mind Reader "where did the Time Stopper go?" But the Mind Reader did not know, just yet. Mind Reader told Flame Boy to get them out of the quicksand and he said, "alright." As soon as they were out of the trap, they went to the Time Stopper's secret base to find out his evil plan. When they got there, they saw the Time Stopper talking to someone. Mind Reader did an illusion on the Time Stopper so that Flame Boy could attack him with his flame twister attack. When he was taken down Mind Reader asked him about his plan, but Time Stopper just laughed at them. Meanwhile the lord of darkness himself decided to show up. He summed an army of dead superheroes to destroy the town of justice. Mind Reader told Flame Boy to go stop the dead superheroes from destroying the town.


	2. Chapter 2 Rises of darkness part 2

Rises of darkness part 2

Flame Boy went to stop the dead superheroes from destroying the town while Mind Reader tried to stop the dark lord. The dark lord revealed that his name is Hades. Mind Reader was shocked about the news. Then Hades took out his sword, that can block attacks and that it can also double his speed up. Mind Reader then used his telekinesis to defend himself against Hades attacks. Mean while Flame Boy was making a big fire net to capture all the dead supers, as they made their way to town. Mind Reader used his speed to attack Hades. Hades failed to see Mind Reader's final attack, so Mind Reader was able to use his psychic abilities to suck all the dead superheroes back to the underworld. When Flame Boy got back to where Mind Reader was Mind Reader told Flame Boy what happed to the dark lord, and who he really was. Flame Boy said we will be ready for them when they return. Mind Reader was just troubled with what Hades said, before he and the Time Stopper were sent back under ground. As soon as Hades was back in his kingdom he shouted with anger, that he will be back stronger than ever, hahaha.


	3. Chapter 3 weather problem

WEATHER PROBLEM

Fred and Max were watching the news on TV to see if there was any crime out there. Then a news reporter popped up and said, "there is a super villain named Weather Master attacking downtown." Then Fred and Max became Mind Reader and Flame Boy. They flew to where the super villain was attacking the town. When they got there the Weather Master said, "You guys will get the brain freeze of your life." Then he attacked them with a blizzard twister attack. Mind Reader tried to defend himself with his telekinesis; but he got hit with the blizzard and it turned him into a block of ice. Then Weather Master turned to Flame Boy with his weather ray blaster; but Flame Boy jumped out of the way and hit him with his Flame Kick. As the Weather Master got hit with the attack he fell from his cloud. But just then Weather Master shot another ray at Flame Boy. Flame Boy shot three fire balls right back at Weather Master aiming at his ray gun and destroying it. Then Flame Boy melted the ice to free Mind Reader. Mind Reader and Flame Boy went for the finishing blow and then tied him up, and Weather Master was on his way to prison for life. Flame Boy said, "Let's go out for pizza." Mind Reader said, "sure, that will make us feel good after taking down our first super villain.


	4. Chapter 4 aliens invading

ALIENS INVADING

Fred and Max were checking the internet on the computer when they heard a ringing and then the words alien invading popped up. When they heard that there was a ship leaving from the crayolo planet to attack earth, they jumped out of their seats and called their friend Anna to take them to the alien war ship. She said, "I'll be there, right a why.'' When she got to their place, Mind Reader and Flame Boy hoped in her ship and they went into space. The aliens were firing at their ship, trying to prevent them from getting too close to their ship. Mind Reader, Flame Boy and Anna made it out safely without getting shot, but eventually they were captured by the aliens. The aliens put Mind Reader and Flame Boy in cages so that their commander could see who it was that boarded their ship. While the commander was trying to call the king, Flame Boy and Mind Reader were trying to figure out a way to get out of the cages. On the other side of the ship was their friend Anna who was being held captive with an alien ray shield; the ray was messing with her genetics. She finally got out by using her powers. Then she used her powers of drawing to get Flame Boy and Mind Reader out of their cages. After that she took control of the ship with her drawing ability and took the ship back to their home plant. As soon as the ship landed the aliens were taken off the ship, while Mind Reader, Flame Boy and Drawing Girl got in their ship. But before leaving for Earth, Drawing Girl blasted the alien ship blowing it up. Unfortunately, the blast was so strong that it also blew up the alien's planet. After landing on Earth, Anna said, "call me Drawing Girl from now on!'' Flame Boy and Mind Reader said, "ok, and not bad for your first time either, welcome to the team.''


	5. Chapter 5

The Voice Stealer

The Mime was making a voice stealer ray to steal people's voice a way. The president called Anna, Fred, and Max for help when he received news about a new super villain that was stealing people's voices. He told them that the villain's name was The Mime and that she was attacking the town blocks away from the withe house. The heroes flew to Washington, D.C. to aid the president in his time of need. When they got there, they fell into a trap that The Mime had laid out for them. The Mime started to shoot nets at them, thankfully Drawing Girl saw the nets coming at them and she used her powers to make a shield. And, Flame Boy attacked, but The Mime then used her mirror to reflect Flame Boy's attach back at him. While she was trying to attack and defend herself from Drawing Girl and Flame Boy, Mind Reader was putting the finishing touches on the cage to trap The Mime. Flame Boy turned to his brother and asked him if he was done with the cage, yet, his brother said yah, I am done with it, why do you ask. Flame Boy said because she is coming at you, now, when Mind Reader looked up and saw her coming at him, he said, oh! He readied himself at the last second as he saw that she was close, so he jumped over her and pushed her in the cage. When she found herself in the cage, she screamed at herself for messing up. They laughed at her because of all the funny faces she was making at them while screaming. The cops came and took her away to prison. They went into the White House with the president, because the president was going to give them a tour of the house himself, for a job well done.


	6. Chapter 6

Frog Attack

The Frog Master was making a frog ray to turn people into frogs. The mayor called Fred, Max, and Anna to ask them how to protect the town, as soon as he received the news about The Frog Master wanting to turn people into frogs. They rushed to where The Frog Master was and when she saw them coming, she shot a few rays at them, thankfully both Flame Boy and Drawing Girl jump out of the way, but Mind Reader was not quick enough to jump out the way. When the coast was clear they went back to check on him and he was a frog. Drawing Girl picked Mind Reader up and placed him on top of her head. Flamed Boy was laughing to himself when Drawing Girl slapped him to get his attention. Soon after they came up with a plan, and they went for The Frog Master. The Frog Master saw them coming at her, so she jumped out of the way and Drawing Girl used her power to draw flies to get The Frog Master's attention. She saw the flies and stopped dead in her tracks. Flame Boy trapped her in a circle of flame and grabbed the ray out of her hands and turned it on Mind Reader, turning him back to normal. When he was back to himself, he said that it was a frog surprise. Drawing Girl said, "you need to work on your jokes," now lets return the people back to normal and also grab a bit to eat later on when we are done .


End file.
